Masaru Joker
Masaru Joker commonly known as Joker is the guild master of the newly formed guild Humanity Card He was formerly 4th in the Ten Wizard Saints but lost the title in the timeskip. Unknown to the world is the fact the Masaru can not actually use magic. Instead he uses 2 extremely powerful types of Holder Magic. He appeared right as The 8 Kings were about to finish off the alliance and took out all 8 at once. This alone shows his power. Appearance Joker is a taller man of stature with a fairly light complexion. He has long green hair with bangs that fall over his face. his hair in the back flows down in a long ponytail to about his waist. He wears a black cloak with a hood. Under this cloak he wears a grey undershirt with black and white tiled sleeves. The cloak also has metal what look like diamond buttons. Joker also has regular greyish pants and he doesn't wear shoes. He always carries around 6 staves on his back and he has a necklace full of charms. He usually is smiling and shuffling his deck of cards. Personality Joker is well... a joker. There's really no other way to explain him. He is constantly joking and never on task. He has a huge case of the I don't give a damns. But hes also always smiling and joking around unless hes in a fight. In which cas hes a little... less jokey. For example if he was fighting an opponent who was really dramatic he would be even more dramatic throughout the entire fight. That's just the way he is. He is also a pervert and a womanizer. He is always checking out any girl within 20 feet of him and showing off for them. He'll also almost ALWAYS mess up his chances with hooking up with the girl by making a stupid comment. For example... When he met Hana Feniki at the end of the 8 kings arc after introducing himself he proceeds to... ahem... grab her boobs and say... I kid you not... "Hmmm... I thought they would be bigger"... wow. History Originally joker was part of a group of independent mages. One day the team was staying at a cabin in a village nearby their next mission. Joker decided to sleep in a tree outside cause there wasn't enough room in the small cabin. This decision saved his life for the dark guild they were going after bombed the camin. Joker woke up with a start to see the littered bodies of his comrades. He then went straight for the dark guild and in his rage wiped out half the town the guild was in. He then vowed never to let that happen again and created his own guild... Card. He took the 10 year quest at the same time as the alliance and arrived later than them only to find a battle had broken out between the alliance and the kings and the alliance was loosing by a landslide. He then took it upon himself to take down the kings. And he did so in less than a minute. He then asked the alliance to join his guild and after him saving their lives accepted. Abilities Joker uses 2 types of Holder Magic. A variant of Card Magic and 6 Elemental Staves He combines these 2 magics to create an almost unlimited range of attacks. =Card Types= Diamonds: This type of card when paired with a staff creates an attack creates an attack based spell like a fireball. Clubs: This type of card when paired with staff creates a defense based spell like an ice shield. Spades: This type of spell when paired with a staff creates a trap based spell like an imprisoning cube Hearts: This type of card when paired with a staff creates a self related spell like healing himself. These cards have an attack range of 1-10. 1 Being the weakest. Then Jack, Queen, King, and finally the most powerful Joker. =Staves= Staff of Ignis: This staff contains a very powerful form of fire energy. The flames created from this staff burn at an amazing temperature of 3500 degrees. Staff of Aqua: This staff contains a very powerful powerful form of water energy. This water can range from a freezing to boiling hot. Staff of Terrae: This staff contains a very powerful form of earth energy. This energy can manipulate and harden any type of earthen material. Staff of Ventus: This staff contains a very powerful form of wind energy. This energy allows the user to manipulate the air as well as control its temperature and even compress it into a invisible solid. Staff of Lux This staff contains a very powerful form of light energy. This energy can cut through anything like a blade. The staff alows the user to create and manipulate this energy. Staff of Tenebrae This staff contains a very powerfull form of darkness energy. This energy is pure black and turns anything it touches into it. The user of the staff can stop the spread of this energy though. =Combinations= How Joker uses this magic is by combining one card with 1-2 staves. This creates a spell that joker uses to his specific needs. These are the possible staff combinations. Fire+Water= Steam (Extremely Hot Steam) Fire+Earth= Magma (Lava... nuff said) Fire+Wind= Explosion (BOOM) Fire+Light= Scorch (A red energy much like Red Core Magic) Fire+Darkness= Hellfire (An all consuming blaze) Water+Earth= Mud (Acts like Quicksand) Water+Wind= Ice (Freezes anything at Sub-Zero temperatures) Water+Light= Rainbow (A strange energy that drains magic) Water+Dark= Storm (Storm clouds and lightning) Earth+Wind= Magnetism (Control over Magnetic fields) Earth+Light= Crystal (Clear extremely hard almost unbreakable crystals) Earth+Dark= Gravity (Its well..... gravity) Light+Dark= Energy (Energy that overloads an-others magic much like Rapture Magic) =Charms= Along with his attacking magic Joker also has a couple charms that he uses. Charm of The Elements: This Charm give joker extra resistance against the 6 basic elements. Charm of Flight Gives the user the power of flight for 30 minutes but has a 24 hour recharge. Charm of Iron Makes the users skin as hard as iron.